


Too Dedicated

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Youtubers
Genre: F/M, I made this for my best friend, Kian Lawley - Freeform, KnJ, YouTubers - Freeform, colby brock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: This is based off of Kian and JC's Last Youtuber Wins $10,000 Girl Edition video.I made this for me and my best friend, hence why it's mine and her names instead of Y/N. but you can still substitute ours with your own name





	Too Dedicated

**~Leah~**

If you had told us a few years ago that we’d be living in California, had achieved most of our goals, and were going to be dating our dream men; we’d probably think you were joking but appreciated the optimism.

Yet here are we are, about to film a video for Kian Lawley and JC Caylen’s YouTube channel. The Box Challenge: Girl Edition. Me, my best friend, Natalia and 6 other YouTubers were going to be in a box and the last one wins $10,000.

Me and Nat were confident we’d last a long time in the box. We had been there when Kian and JC did The Box Challenge for the first time with the boys; Corey, Mathew, JC’s dad, Ricky, Crawford, Sam, and lastly, my boyfriend, Colby.

Now it was our turn.

“YOUALREADYKNOWWHATSUUUUUUP!!!!”, JC and Kian begin their intro with Bobby being their cameraman.

While they explain what's happening, me and Natalia are talking with the rest of the girls; Mariah, Franny, Tara, Gabbie, Nezza and Kristen. Jc’s girlfriend, Chelsey, was here as well but she wasn't participating. Everyone seemed pretty confident about winning, though Natalia seemed concerned for me.

“You did drink enough water, right Lee?”, she asked for about the millionth time.

“Yes mom.”, I responded. Just as I asked her, I hear Kian and JC.

“Let's meet our...contestants. Come on.”

Now it was time to introduce ourselves. One by one the girls said their name and a statement about themselves. Me and Nat decided to do our intros together like Sam and Colby did. We also agreed to wear shorts and a bikini/sports bra so we didn't get hot easily.

“Hey guys, it’s Leah and Natalia”, I started.

“And we didn't have anything better to do.”, she finished as we both shrugged at the camera.

After everyone introduced themselves, we all lined up next to the box. Kian and JC started telling us the rules. We were only allowed a baby water bottle and a granola bar as well as one bathroom pass.

When Franny and Kristen requested that they get two passes since they are one their period, I couldn't help but laugh at K and J’s flustered reaction. It was simply priceless.

**~Natalia~**

When Kian suggested that they do a girls edition to “Last Youtuber wins $10,000”, he didn't hesitate to ask me if I wanted to participated. Of course I accepted and I knew Leah would too, but that's what worries me. I just didn't want her to pass out while being in there but I knew that wouldn't stop her from competing regardless of the risk.

And so here we were, all 8 girls- me and Leah included- in a line waiting to pick a number to see what order we’d be going into the box.

JC handed us each water and a granola bar.

“Hey babe, do you wanna tell Andy to edit something?”, Kian asked me.

“Yeah, Andy edit crystals”, I stuck out my hand, “and a shovel coming out of my bra please.” I stuck my hand into the bra and pretended to have a shovel then tossed it.

Bobby, Leah, JC and Kian couldn't help but laugh.

“Its a small little one.”, Leah laughs even harder.

**~**

We all picked our numbers and the order went; Kristen, Me, Franny, Tara, Leah, Mariah, Gabbie, and Nezza.

Once we were all in, it was game on. Sorta.

“The best woman win.”, Kian says as he closes the “door”.

JC then drills it shut. As he talks to the camera, we were all talking to each other and making fun of the guys when they did this.

And then it happened! 

We all started singing Ariana Grande; just having a grand ole time with each other. Slightly forgetting that this was a competition.

I kept glancing towards Leah and Kristen to make sure they were okay. I may be competitive but when it comes to the well-being of my friends, fuck the money.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
